In Honor of the Lord
by BitterSweetlady
Summary: Just a bunch of poetry i made up thinking diferent things at diferent times about sesshomaru. One of these poem is getting put into a book of poetry which i am very proud of. I may add more to it later when i come up with some more poems.
1. Chapter 1

I am broken, unwanted.

I gave him my heart and he broke it.

Tore it into shreds, ripped it open.

He broke me.

He broke my heart and my spirit.

I fell from grace when he said those words to me.

But you caught me,

You were the one to help me up.

You held me when I cried,

You took my hand when I stumbled.

He left my heart in pieces on the floor,

Carelessly thrown aside.

You helped me put my shattered heart back together,

You were there for me when he wasn't.

And in ways he didn't want to be.

He used me and abused me,

And you took my battered reflection,

And made it beautiful again.

I say I asked to much of him,

And you say I didn't ask enough.

You have already mended my spirit,

And have started on my heart.

I know three little words that would mend it up.

And those words are 'I love you'.

Though I wish so much to hear you voice,

Say those words to me,

I am terrified too.

To hear those words and be broken again,

I couldn't take the pain again.

Especially not from you.

Because those three little words,

Have already etched themselves around your name,

In the pieces of my heart.

My broken heart is almost mended,

And I can see him without a tear in my eye.

I can talk with him without the fear of being hurt.

My heart only holds bruises now,

And I wish just once,

You would look at me ,

The way he looks at her.

To look at me just once with passion,

And with love.

You've given me so much already,

But I must ask for more.

For you to say you love me,

The way that I love you.

I am no longer broken,

And I will await the day,

Where I can be with you.


	2. Brokenly Mended

Once you were cold,

heartless were you, uncaring.

You made the world seem unworthy to have you walk upon it,

You despised everything.

In you search for power you found me,

You pushed me away and made me feel invisible.

Do you even see me? Do you care?

Bit by bit you pull away,

Little by little I break down you cold facade.

When you look at me I feel loved.

When you hold me I feel safe in your arms.

when I try to kiss you, you pull away.

Do you love me? Do you even care?

You left and I was broken,

I saw you and I cried.

I miss you, I need to see you.

I saw you in the coffee shop,

You smiled and I walked away.

You grabbed my arm, you hugged me,

You said you missed me,

You kissed me.

I smiled, you smiled,

You took my hand, and I looked at you.

Your cold facade went away,

And you said, I love you.

I smiled,

And whispered against your lips,

I love you too.


	3. Push me away

I try to talk to you,

And you ignore me.

I try to touch you,

And you back away.

You avoid me when we're out,

And leave me when we're alone.

I try to get close to you,

And you push me away.

But I come back,

Just like I always do.

Not for the first time,

I wonder if you want me here.

But then those thought leave me,

As you come back tome a little.

But then you start to slowly slip away again,

And I start to wonder all over again.

You keep your distance,

You don't want to feel emotion.

It confuses you,

To feel.

But you feel those emotions constantly,

You try not to, but you can't help it.

You keep pushing me away,

Because you don't want to feel it.

You don't understand it.

But you can't push me away any more,

Because I'll keep coming back.

Because I know you,

Because I love you.

So Stop trying to push me away,

Because you can't push me away anymore.

Because I am here,

And I am not going any where.


	4. Someone Else

A/N: this one is getting put in to a book and i do own the copy ME!

You love her?

Maybe, but I can't help it.

I am jealous,

jalousie is a funny thing.

When one of them is around me,

You growl, low and threatening.

but when she is around you,

You ask me why my mood has changed.

I can tell that you care for her,

You'd have to be blind not to see it.

I love you,

But I guess it doesn't matter.

You ignore me and order me around,

I can't take it anymore.

I watch you with her,

Playful and attentive.

It breaks me, It breaks me,

To know you and know what you want.

It hurts me to know that I will never be able to give it to you,

Good enough for you.

I know how to make you happy,

I know how to give you what you want.

I'll give you her,

I'll give you someone else,

And I will disappear.

I hope, I wish, and I pray,

That one day you will see,

If you choose to see.

You'll come back to me,

Because I'll be waiting for you,

Because I love you...


	5. With You

When I am with you,

I feel safe, wrapped in you arms.

When you look at me with honey colored eyes,

I can see you love me.

When you touch me,

Taking my hand, I feel warmth flow over me.

Your laugh is full of mirth and joy,

it makes me happy to hear you laugh.

Your smile is genuine and I love to see you ware it,

I hate to see you cry and it kills me when you're in pain.

I try to make it better, thinking there's nothing I can do.

You make up my world and I couldn't stand to lose you.

when you're away I miss you,

I can't wait to hear you voice.

Silky smooth and baritone,

I can't wait to feel your arms around me.

Solid and strong,

And when you're home, I feel whole again.

I love my life with you,

You make my life bright.

You are my light,

And I cherish you like no other.

I will spend my days with you,

To kiss your lips every morning,

And hold you every night.

My life is perfect with you.

I guess what I am trying to say is simply,

That I love you.


	6. You

Maybe if I try hard enough you'll look at me,

Without you cold stare.

You hold me tenderly,

And kiss me gently,

Passionately.

You whisper sweet nothings in my ear,

And twine your hands with mine.

I don't have to try because,

When you look at me your gaze softens,

Just for me.

The slight twitch of you lips tells me,

Your holding in a smile,

Just for me.

You hands are soft against my skin,

Your breath hot against my ear.

Your chest is solid against my back,

And I can feel you laugh.

You have a special smile just for me,

And I wouldn't mind if you smiled every day.

When you take my hand, that's all I need,

To know you'll be with me.

Through thick and thin.

When you hold me and after the spots on you shirt have dried,

I know you'll be there.

Always for me,

And I'll be there for you.

A shoulder to cry on,

A comforting hug.

I'll be there for you,

As you are there for me.


End file.
